dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ender (Brig-verse)
: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space, even outside of the normal universes. These New Gods have evolved due to taking up the powers of other gods and through the use of the Source, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Apokolips are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** : The Ender's strength rivals an Alpha Xavierian's, while solar powered, capable of effortlessly shatter Lantern constructs, defeat multiple superhumans simultaneously. ** : He is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time. ** : He can live through a planet's destruction. *** ** : ** : End is functionally immortal, having ceased aging physically when received his power. * : End wields an affinity called "Torment Affinity/Empowerment" , which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from suffering of oneself and others, unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. ** : End can fire concentrated beams from his eyes which can lock on it's target to ensure it never misses. They are powerful enough to harm Alpha Xavierians, destroy planets, and fast enough to catch speedsters. ** : End can focus his energy through his hands and arms to generate eradicating shockwaves to destroy the surrounding landscape. * : End can replenish his lost strength by feeding of suffering of others. Doing so, however, is a risk since End is unable to move until the replenishment is complete. : * : The Ender possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate oneself or that of others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects and to some extent energy psionically. He can “lift” far in excess of 100+ tons of weight, showcasing as he lifts his own palace with his mind. * : The Ender can enable himself to fly, through telekinetic use.He can achieve supersonic velocity in this manner. * : The Ender showcases powerful Telepathic abilities enabling him a host of unique powerful facilities like reading minds, absorb Information and project his thoughts to others. * * * * : The Ender has control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means he can adapt his molecular structure to adversity. The Ender can perform the following feats: * : The Ender's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. Ender can even assume an outwardly normal human form for disguise if he chooses. * : The Ender is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. * : The Ender is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. This is due to the Apokolipian armor tech he wears. * * | Abilities = * : The Ender is recognized as the ultimate authority in Apokolips, inspiring intimidation among his lesser subjects in order to ensure blind obedience through fear of his wrath. ** * * * ** ** * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The Ender needs suffering to sustain his strength and without it he would be powerless. * : Wounds from the Alpha Claws won't heal normally, Ender has to use Torment Absorption to heal himself. * | Equipment = * Mother Box, Apokolips-tech armor | Transportation = * Boom-Tube, Apokolips-tech based ship. | Weapons = Assuming various Apokolips-tech based weaponry. | Notes = He is the Darkseid of this verse. He is the mix of En Sabah Nur and Darkseid | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Embodiments Category:Embodiment of Torment Category:Force Field Category:Leaders Category:Genesisians Category:Male Villains Category:Brig-verse Characters Category:Amalgam Characters